


Sunday Bloody Sunday

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Food is People, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot Twists, With A Twist, just...read this lol, kinda idk, non-human!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: We make small talk before he finally agrees to come out with me. His name is Hyunwoo, a physically dense boy at the ripe age of 17. Young and tender.I will quite enjoy peeling his skin and muscle from the bone, breaking open the bone to lick up the marrow.





	Sunday Bloody Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I was hoping for tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084015) by [cbofdrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbofdrainbow/pseuds/cbofdrainbow). 



> I wrote this after re-reading an awesome fic (MAKE SURE TO READ IT!!!) and watching my dog DEVOUR a teddy bear. I've never written anything like this before and I actually kinda like how it came out LOL Enjoy  
> Title from U2's song of the same name

Yesterday was Sunday, the holy day. Where I am from, we take this day to reflect, repent to our upper (there is no god there, only our upper), and start anew. On Sundays, we do not eat. 

I am always hungry. 

Where I am from, hunger is dangerous. Hunger is weakness. Hunger is pain. Hunger is death. I believe this to be the same everywhere. It is uncomfortable to be hungry. So we eat, chasing our food and praying on it. 

I use the word “chase” though it is mostly incorrect. We do not really chase our food because when you are chased, you become afraid. Fear makes the meat sour, like it has been in the sun for hours. Bitter. Rotten. We chase our food in a different way: we befriend it. We take care of it, treat it well. Trust seasons the meat until it is so delicious even the thought of it makes our mouths water. 

Where I am from, we eat humans. 

We are a race of the advanced and our palettes have evolved and now nothing can satisfy us but the taste of human flesh. Our bodies cannot function without it. Our very souls crave it. 

Yesterday was Sunday, the holy day, and today my body yearns for food. 

In earth years I am young and so I walk through a high school hall. I fit in perfectly. Nobody suspects a thing. I need to maintain my cover until I find my food, until I can finally eat.

The thought of eating makes my stomach growl.

The school day has just ended and the hallways are packed with options. A skinny girl leans into her locker, grabbing her books. Across from her, two chubby boys stand, laughing together. All around are options but I keep walking.

I am a picky eater. 

I end up in the library. It is mostly empty but nobody questions me. I am not a registered student but nobody can tell from looking at me. I look like any one of them. 

When I am hungry, my body controls itself. I do not tell myself to sit down but I find myself in a chair. I can smell him. 

Food. 

My nose scrunches and my stomach churns at the thought of  _ foodfoodfood _ . I unconsciously curl into myself. I have finally found it. He smells sweet and savoury. My body lights up as I turn my head to look at him. He smells of the earth, organic, even. He smells like he is almost a man—this is the best time to eat them, when they are on the cusp of adulthood. I can feel the saliva pooling in the back of my mouth. My body has a mind of its own. 

Before I know it, I am stood right in front of him. 

His features are soft, fleshy (oh how fleshy), but I can almost  _ taste _ the muscle lying underneath. His arms flex on the table as he writes in a notebook and I know that he exercises, I can see it in the way his muscles moves beneath his skin.  _ Good _ . The meat will be more tender. 

I cannot help but lick my lips.

I glance quickly at his notebook and textbook before clearing my throat to gain his attention. He looks up and blinks at me. His gaze is soft. He looks like a nice person. 

The nice ones always taste better. 

“Hey,” I start, doing my best to give of the impression that I am a typical human teenager, “I’ve seen you around a lot and was wondering if maybe you’d wanna go out with me?”

The kid looks a bit dim as he asks why he has never seen me before. I think  _ because you never have _ but out loud I tell him that it is because I am in the grade below him. Lying is easy, humans are so easy to convince. I cannot afford mess this up. Messing up means starving. Starving means dying. 

I am  _ starving _ . 

We make small talk before he finally agrees to come out with me. His name is Hyunwoo, a physically dense boy at the ripe age of 17. Young and tender. 

I will quite enjoy peeling his skin and muscle from the bone, breaking open the bone to lick up the marrow. 

We head to a small shop called “Starbucks”. Humans are so funny with their names. Humans have never seen live stars. After all of this time, I am still unsure as to what a “buck” is if not an animal. I am not sure what a starbuck is. I order the first thing on the menu. I do not care what it tastes like, I already have my sights set on something delectable. 

We make more small talk about this and that and I cannot help but focus on Hyunwoo’s mouth. His lips are plump and red. I can practically hear the blood flowing beneath the skin. Hyunwoo licks them and his tongue is so pink that I cannot help but lick mine as well. (Vaguely, I think about my people. There is a small group amongst us who eat only lips. In my opinion, it is wasteful—why eat only the lips when you can eat every part of a human? There is generally nothing special about the lips. My stomach is rumbling.) I am a bit disappointed when Hyunwoo sips his coffee and burns his tongue. The tongue is porous and when eating it you can taste the last few things the person has eaten, the flavours blended together exotically.

Burns alter the flavour. 

I do not let it discourage me too much. I am ready to eat. I have  _ been  _ ready to eat. It seems that I am doing a good job at conversing because Hyunwoo has opened up a considerable amount. He smiles widely and I can see his teeth. They are straight and white. I am almost unable to hold back a moan of delight at the sight of them. 

He laughs nicely, I can practically feel his vocal cords vibrating inside of him. We have been at this Starbucks for over two hours. 

I am losing my patience. 

My hunger is swallowing me like I want to swallow Hyunwoo. 

He pats me on the shoulder when he finishes laughing and I have to consciously tell my body to not lunge, to not snap my head to the side and just take a bite of his hand. I must wait. I must bring him somewhere secluded. 

I must have him to myself. 

We leave the Starbucks and head towards my home. I do not actually have a home here. I am not from this planet. Hyunwoo does not need to know this. 

I lead him down countless roads until we are secluded, until there is nobody around to hear Hyunwoo should he scream. I can hear myself breathing heavy. If I had blood, I am sure that I would be able to hear it rushing in my head. I wonder what Hyunwoo’s blood will taste like. I hope it is sweet. 

I push him up against a wall and he breathes out my name,  _ “Kihyun” _ . It is not my real name but he does not know this. He will never find out because I am going to devour him, eat him up until there is nothing left of him.

I kiss him. 

He puts his hands on my hips. I think he likes it, his grip is firm and we press up against each other. Standing this close, I can hear his pulse. Pressed up against him, I can feel his muscles through his clothes. I shiver. I am so close. 

I move to kiss his neck, right where I can practically feel his pulse vibrating through us both, but he pulls me back into a kiss. He is annoying me. I am not here to be his companion. 

I am here to feast. 

I pull away again and make for his neck but Hyunwoo’s hands are in my hair now. They grip hard and pull me back until our lips are reconnected. And suddenly I can feel his teeth. 

They are sinking through my bottom lip.


End file.
